


lavender's tumblr drabbles

by lavendersblues (lonely_lovebird)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: And a lot of OCs from Ranchverse, Assorted Tumblr Prompts, M/M, There is one Hawaii Five-0 Crossover, Warnings In Chapter Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_lovebird/pseuds/lavendersblues
Summary: An assortment of small fic requests and drabbles from tumblr





	1. The Wedding

Weddings weren’t Jack Dalton’s scene. He didn’t like wearing the getup, the bow tie around his neck always felt like a choker. He hated the formality, the way the married couple were expected to stand around like show ponies.

He hated the mothers, nothing like a pair of wound up women fighting about the schedule. He always pitied the men who he saw marrying into families with mothers that would have made Linda start a fight.

Jack’s mom always had been more of a down to earth kind of woman. And Jack’s family could throw a party, so Dalton weddings weren’t the worst Jack had ever been to.

But Jack still hated wearing a tux.

He wasn’t in a tux today, thankfully, and he wasn’t stuffed into the worst seat at the “singles” table. He was in his Army dress uniform, which was still uncomfortably stuffy, but he liked wearing it a lot more in a wedding than a funeral. And the best part was that this time he wasn’t alone.

Jack turned to the person at his right and grinned.

Angus MacGyver was an absolute sight in his own dress uniform, his hair longer than army regulation but Jack liked it that way. It was just the right length for Jack to run his fingers through it.

And to Jack’s left was his own loving mother, her face shining like Christmas morning. To Linda’s left was Riley, beaming at Jack with a warm smile.

“And now, we would like to start the night with the customary dance of the newlyweds.” The announcer’s voice (Jake, smirking behind the microphone) echoed over the sound system set up around the barn yard. The fairy lights twinkled over the gathered crowd in the dusky Texas evening, and the music slowly began to fill the yard. Jack felt a hand on his arm.

“May I have this dance?”

Jack turned to see Mac’s face, warm and flirtatious, the expression sending warm waves up his spine. He took Mac’s hand with his own lopsided smile. “You most certainly may, Angus MacGyver.”

As Mac tugged him gently to the dance floor, he laughed. “Angus MacGyver-Dalton now, Jack.”

“Right,” Jack laughed in return, the warmth spreading to his fingers, butterflies nestling under his ribcage. “That’s the whole point of this shindig, ain’t it?” He tugged with his hand bringing Mac flush against him. “Angus MacGyver-Dalton….” he mumbled, sliding his hands around Mac’s waist gently, loving the way Mac’s breath hitched at their contact.

“Or maybe you could be Jack Dalton-MacGyver,” Mac breathed, wrapping his arms around Jack’s shoulders, one hand spreading it’s fingers in the fuzz on the back of Jack’s head.

Jack shivered. He pulled Mac even closer, their breath mingling as the sounds of Tim McGraw being played by Jack’s cousin Leon, hands plucking the notes of a soft six-string, filtered through the speakers around them.

As Jack swayed on the dance floor he leaned forward, his lips brushing against the shell of Mac’s ear, and [he started to hum the words he knew belonged with the music.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FrRJ0lpu6XaU&t=YjVlYTRlOWJlNTQyMzZkNmY4NjM0MzcwN2VmZjdkOGVmNTg3MmExOCw5ZXlhR2pISg%3D%3D&b=t%3A_h_c0qJEwnhLz2JsZadBww&p=https%3A%2F%2Flavendersblues.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180604652379%2Fweddings-werent-jack-daltons-scene-he-didnt&m=1)

_“I never had no one I could count on. I’ve been let down so many times.”_ It was Mac’s turn to shiver, leaning closer as Jack’s chest rumbled. _“I was tired of hurtin’ so tired of searchin’, til you walked into my life.”_

Jack swayed them around the floor, the eyes he knew that were on them hardly registering as he held the love of his life against his chest.

_“It was a feelin’… I’d never known. And for the first time I didn’t feel alone.”_

Jack and Mac had picked the song together, back when Mama had started planning. Mac had distractedly waved off Jack’s concern about picking the song, saying - “Jack it’s your song too, I don’t really have preference.” But Jack had still felt a little unsure after Mac’s face had looked disinterested after hearing Jack (and his mother’s) final choice.

But as the guitar moved into the chorus, Jack’s voice grew strangled with emotions and eventually halted, tears welling up in his eyes, as Mac joined in on the chorus.

_“You’re more than a lover. There could never be another to make me feel the way you do. Oh, we just get closer, I fall in love all over every time I look at you.”_

The tears that were threatening to fall spilled over onto Jack’s cheeks, warm and wet as he looked at Mac’s eyes that shined under the crisscrossing lights over the dance floor.

_“I don’t know where I’d be,”_ Mac sang softly, his hand cupping Jack’s face, a thumb wiping away his tears, _“without you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense. You’re my best friend.”_

Jack couldn’t help moving forward at that moment, his lips capturing Mac’s in a long and tender kiss, all of the love he held for his partner and husband pouring from his soul. His brain dimly registered the sounds of the Dalton family cheering around them, Riley’s voice practically the loudest, and his heart swelled with love and pride.

Pulling away with a soft and wet smack, Jack smiled at Mac who was beaming, tears streaming down his own cheeks, warm orange dusting his skin from the lights above.

“I love you so much Jack,” Mac warbled, his tone bright but his voice choked as he held his husband close. “Thank you for being in my life.”

“Darlin’,” Jack tried to hold himself together as he leaned his forehead against Mac’s. “There is nowhere else I’d rather be.” He pressed another kiss to Mac’s lips gently, because Mac was precious. 

“I love you Angus MacGyver.”


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the wedding

“Mac, hey, hey Mac.”  


Mac hummed, rolling over in the bed to clutch at the warm pillow at his side. The pillow laughed and a hand ran through his hair. Mac buried his face into the sheet under his face as the light made it’s way under his lids.

“Mac, you wanna grab breakfast at the hotel restaurant?” the pillow was asking, it’s voice a rumble under his ear. Mac paused, his brain catching up to his physical surroundings.  


Pillows weren’t warm and pillows didn’t talk and ask if he wanted to get breakfast. This definitely wasn’t a dream and if the hand going through his hair was any indication, Mac was definitely in bed with someone. He groaned, trying to wake up enough to catch up to the present and a pair of lips pressed themselves against his forehead. “C’mon sleepin’ beauty, we’ll miss out. You know I love those Belgian waffle makers.”

“Yeah Jack,” Mac mumbled finally, “I’ll get up in a minute.” Jack laughed, the sound a pleasant hum under the shell of his ear. Mac smiled. Jack’s hand had moved to stroking a lazy line up and down his spine as they stayed wrapped up in each other in the warm morning light.  


“Or we could just go to IHOP later,” Jack finally said, the smile in his voice obvious even to Mac’s sleep-hazed brain.  


Mac grinned, his smile smooshed against Jack’s chest. “I like that idea just as much, you’re a genius.”

“Nah, that’s your job,” Jack teased, tugging his new husband closer before pressing a final kiss to the crown of his head. “Besides, what kind of morning would it be if we didn’t get to sleep in until noon anyway?”  


“A terrible one,” Mac replied, already drifting back into the embrace of sleep, Jack’s voice and embrace enough to lull him back into a sense of safety and serenity.  


“Love you Angus,” Jack mumbled, his own consciousness fading.  


“Love you Jack,” Mac yawned in return, the gentle enfolds of sleep wrapping them both up again, and carrying them towards dreams.


	3. When it Rains It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiy Feels Fic (Not written specifically as romantic.)

Mac didn’t like bad weather. You would think that after nearly two years in Afghanistan he’d love the idea of snow, but even growing up in North California he’d never liked being snowed in during the winter. It was cold, it was wet, and it was miserable.

“What’s got you so down?” Riley asked as Mac slouched uncomfortably on the War Room couch. He didn’t want to get up, he didn’t want to go to the lab, and he definitely didn’t want to work on his Think Tank project.

Mac huffed a sigh through his nose and Bozer took the moment to answer for him.

“Mac hates snow storms.” Riley glanced back at Bozer with a raised eyebrow.

“Who hates snow storms? Hot chocolate, fireplaces, winter sports (if you’re into that kind of thing) - all the best winter stuff happens in the snow! I mean, I’ve literally lived in Southern California my entire life but snow like this? This is rare and precious.”

Mac glared out of the large windows to the falling flakes. He didn’t know how to phrase it exactly, because it sounded stupid to say that he hated snow because it made him sad. But he hated snow for more reasons than the gloom that came with overcast days and a bitter chill.

He missed his mother and her warm hugs, mugs of hot cocoa by their fireplace, and children’s books with stories of snowmen and snow angels. His heart hurt when he watched the snow fall knowing that it was a time for people to feel togetherness but all he felt was the chill.

“I just do,” Mac bit out, crossing his arms a little tighter around his chest. The cold had seeped into his lungs now and he wanted nothing more than to go back home, climb under his covers and wait until the snow was gone.

“January and February are Mac’s least favorite months,” Jack piped up, looking up from his phone. “He’s like a cat - you can’t get him to do anything when it snows.”

“Unless it’s fake snow,” Bozer added. “Because that isn’t cold. Ain’t that right, Mac?”

Mac shifted uncomfortably. “Um, yeah. Right.”

Jack’s piercing gaze watched him and he hoped his partner wasn’t reading him like a book. But he knew his hope was in vain when Jack just set his phone aside and leaned forward.

“Hey, why don’t we all go back to Mac’s and do hot chocolate and watch cheesy Christmas movies?”

Riley looked at Jack with a skeptical expression. “Christmas was like two weeks ago, Jack.”

Jack shrugged. “Yeah, but snow days are few and far between, we can pretend for today, right? I’ll pitch in on some marshmallows,” he offered temptingly.

“Won’t Matty kill us for taking the day off even if it is just a slow lab day?” Bozer tiled his head. Their fearless leader was trapped in DC under a severe storm warning and nearly six inches of snow already. But she had phoned to let them know they were off the hook - for now.

“I’ll let Matty take it out on me if she finds out,” Jack waved off Bozer’s concerns. “But seriously. Hot cocoa, feel-good movies, warm blankets. I’ll even get a fire going.”

Riley and Bozer jumped on the idea immediately, packing their things quickly.

“Come on Mac,” Jack was suddenly at Mac’s side, offering his hand. Mac took it reluctantly, letting his long time partner haul him to his feet. “Let’s just go get your mind off things, yeah?”

Riley and Bozer looked up at that, seeing Jack watching Mac with concern and tenderness in his eyes. Mac wanted to protest the implication that he wasn’t alright, but his voice got caught in his throat and before he could even try, Riley had already wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Bozer followed suit, and despite never being a hugging friendship, Mac hugged his best friend back with a fierce determination.

Lastly came Jack, arms wrapping around the trio in an engulfing and warm embrace, conveying how much he loved his team and how he would always be there for them. Mac felt the warmth from Jack, Riley, and Bozer pierce his very center and begin to chase away the chill in his chest.

Sure, Mac hated snow storms. But now he had one less reason to let them hurt him. 

He had his own family to warm his heart.


	4. A Fistfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac gets into a fight in the Sandbox

Really, Mac didn’t mean to get into the altercation, but the fist across his face was a dead giveaway that the other guy was clearly not going to listen to words. He’d never been a big fighter but he could hold his own.

Basic training was really good for making sure guys like Donny couldn’t get the best of him again.

The fist came across his face again and he hit the concrete floor with a heavy thud. _Damn, this guy was good._ He was huge, burly, and definitely at least twice the weight of Mac alone. He was about to push up but a foot came up under his ribcage.

_Damn, that was dirty._

Rolling quickly he got out of the way but the other guy had faster reflexes and without warning Mac was being hauled to his feet by the scruff of his shirt.

He was about to get another fist to the face when a pair of heavy hands landed on the shoulders of the other guy and Mac was released as his assailant was ripped from Mac and thrown against the other wall.

“What the hell? Get your hands off’a my EOD Tech, Walker!”

Walker, spitting blood, stared at the enraged face of Jack Dalton who was standing protectively in front of Mac with his arms crossed. Clearly deciding that fighting Jack wasn’t worth it, Walker spat one last time and growled under his breath before stalking off.

Jack turned to Mac who wheezed out a sigh of relief. Jack was eyeing him with a half smirk and he shot his overwatch a confused look.

“What?”

“Oh, nothin’, just thinkin’ how fun it is that you keep finding yourself in these kinds of situations. You’re really bad at fist-fights,” Jack said with humor under his tone. “You’re supposed to hit the other guy more than he hits you.”

Mac rolled his eyes. “Oh, haha, very funny Jack.”

Jack snorted, helping Mac hobble towards the medic tent. “I mean, really! You want some advice? Since I clearly kicked your scrawny ass?”

“I seem to recall I pinned you in front of your buddies, and you were about to tap out.”

Jack started protesting with excuses about fuzzy memory and Mac couldn’t help but smile. He still ached like a bitch but Jack’s smile helped him put off the pain for a little while longer.


	5. One Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story exposition from 205 when Jack says he stole a body...

“One time, Jack and his cousin George (he’s crazy)….

Decided to steal a body. Here’s what went down. 

George is only a year older than Jack, but Jack was kind of gullible at 13 and the old and crotchety man that lived down the street from George (who at the time still lived in Rose Glen because Charlie was actually stationed on the nearby base) had died. 

No one liked this dude very much - but that **does** _not_ excuse George or Jack! George knew the old man had passed away, his neighbor had found him when she was checking on his cats who were meowing up a storm. Anyway. George decided it would be really funny to take **A** ) the guy who scared the neighborhood anyway and **B** ) dress him up and put him on the porch for Halloween. (Because George is a _smartass_.) 

So he gets Jack to help. Jack then takes his dad’s truck for a joyride because of the two boys he’s actually the one who knows how to _drive_ and they break into the morgue (which at the time didn’t necessarily lock it’s doors so it’s less like breaking and entering if you’re in a small town where no one thinks someone is going to walk into a morgue and steal a body). 

So **AWKWARDLY TWO TEENS TRY AND CARRY MR. GREGORY OUT ONTO THE STREET** _(NO ONE SAW THEM??)_ **AND LOAD HIM INTO THE BED OF THE TRUCK.**

Then they drive him back to George’s house and truss him up with a bunch of black sheets (he wasn’t already in his funeral gear so at least they didn’t ruin his funeral suit) and set him up on the porch. About an hour goes by and the neighborhood kids are _FREAKING OUT_. THIS IS LITERALLY THE GHOST OF MR. GREGORY HAUNTING THEM FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE. (Just kidding it’s George being a smartass _AND_ a dick at this point for _stealing a body_.)

George’s mom has been handling his sick baby sister and finally she’s just like “George what on earth” and she goes to the porch and sees **DEAD MR. GREGORY ON HER PORCH.** So of course she calls the police and has to explain awkwardly and _of course_ the police show up. The officer on duty is actually a really nice guy (or Jack would still be in federal prison today). He had responded to multiple calls against Gregory anyway and knew the guy was a nasty mean old man and, and so the officer doesn’t feel good possibly doing something terrible to a kid _who is a dumbass_ but doesn’t know better. 

So he gives George and Jack a VERY HEAVY WARNING. Like a “do this again and I will throw you in juvie” and then of course Jack goes home thoroughly warned by the law but then gets **REAMED** by his mother. He still thinks stealing a body is not a huge deal but he wouldn’t ever do it again after the lecture he got from Linda. **“JACK WYATT DALTON, HOW WE TREAT OUR DEAD SAYS A LOT MORE ABOUT US THAN IT SAYS ABOUT THEM.”**

And so he’s always lived his life thinking it was hilarious but not like a huge thing. Maybe people were just mad they stole Mr. Gregory and not a body from the cemetery. He thought about it for a while too, but he knew Linda would tan his hide so he’s never tried.”  


Mac blinks at Jake who had hardly taken a breath during the story. His face was priceless and his hand motions had been impeccable. And Jack is over in the corner, red-faced, at least having the decency to look ashamed.

“I was seven and I could hear Aunt Linda yelling about a mile away from next door. You should have seen it.”  


“Oh my God, Jack,” Mac stares at his partner with a familiar expression of horror. “I kind of thought you were kidding.”

Jake grins. “It’s amazing what happens in towns with less than 2,000 people.”

Mac shakes his head, the look of horror still plastered to his face. “We are never moving to Rose Glen.”

Jake laughs.


	6. An Afternoon in Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover (McDanno)

It’s a completely harmless question that pops up in his head, and Danny can’t help but turn to Mac - who is watching the friendly ribbing and bickering between their respective partners with a half upturned smile.

“So, how did you two meet?”  


Mac turns to him quickly, arms still crossed and he blinks for several seconds. “Uh…,” he trails off slowly, “…he hit me.”

This pauses the Army/Navy feud long enough for Steve to call back in confusion, “Like, with his car?” Danny knows where Steve got that particular modifier and he pushes the thought away and waits for confirmation.

Jack buries his face in his hands as Mac laughs.

“No, with his fist.” Mac grins shamelessly. “In my face.”  


Danny can’t help but let a small self-satisfied smile creep onto his face as he remembers the particular satisfaction he’d experienced once when his knuckles smacked across the jaw of one Steven J. McGarrett. Not a bad way to find a boyfriend, if you were asking him.


	7. Summer Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment alone at the Phoenix Foundation

It’s quiet under the staircase, away from the main thoroughfare of The Phoenix Foundation. Mac leans against the wall, the cool brick a balm to the heat on his skin from the California summer. Jack is close enough to him that he can smell the aftershave Jack bought on a trip to Shanghai. They’re close, and Mac relishes the way that Jack seems to block out all light and sound, barricading them into their own pocket universe.

And they kiss, long and languid - Mac’s shoulders still not broad enough to match the width of Jack’s, their bodies pressed together, Mac arching towards the warmth of Jack’s abdomen, Jack’s arm barricading him in on one side. Jack leans, and it’s the most beautiful feeling, having them in this quiet corner, alone and warm and together. A moment between the two of them, Jack’s lips catching on Mac’s lower, the buzzing noise of Phoenix passing them by.

Jack’s free hand slips quietly into the hair that brushes Mac’s shoulders when he tilts his head to better slot his mouth against Jack - the trailing ends of a phase his father thought was rebellion at eleven, when in reality Mac just loved his hair. And having Jack gently pull at the strands sends shivers down his spine in the best way, a happy bubble at the pit of his stomach growing and pushing at his heart and his ribcage - because he loves his hair, and he loves that Jack loves his hair too.

The callouses on Jack’s hands catch against the smooth skin of his neck and Mac smiles, breaking the soft and gentle back and forth, and a chuckle bursts from Jack’s lips. “What?” He whispers - but a whisper in Jack’s voice is hardly a whisper at all. He’s smiling, the edges of his mouth turned up, and Mac has an amazing view of the scruff that had just been rubbing his skin tender only moments before. The gentle sandpaper, an oxymoron in human form, if ever one could exist, was Jack’s perpetual five o’clock shadow. Mac didn’t like when he went without it.

“Nothing,” Mac’s voice is rough, crackling over the edges of the word that means anything and everything at the same time. “I just love you.”

Jack bumps his nose against Mac’s, and Mac’s heart swells. Jack traces the skin along Mac’s cheek and down to his lips before he presses a single chaste kiss to the corner of Mac’s mouth.

“I love you too, you know,” Jack’s voice is low and carries a sense of reverence.

Mac’s hands slide up from where they had been clinging to the waistband of Jack’s jeans like they were a life raft amidst a sea of feelings and they land on his shoulders, thumbs brushing his neck gently. There’s a hint of a farmers tan just under his collar, a strange souvenir from a long and exhausting mission in Costa Rica they’d returned from only three days before.

“Yeah, I do, I’m just happy,” Mac replies, watching Jack carefully. Jack’s face is a light that shines through the darkest clouds of Mac’s self loathing and self doubt and he never tires of it.

“Oh good,” Jack teases, pressing a series of kisses in quick succession to Mac’s lips eliciting more laughter, “me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If tumblr doesn't die come and find me [here](https://lavendersblues.tumblr.com/)


End file.
